Like Black and White
by RoryElli
Summary: Aus Malfoys Sicht. Eine Gesichte über sein Leben als Todesesser und eine Hermine die er verbotener Weise gerettet hat und sie jetzt nicht mehr loswird. gg
1. Default Chapter

**_Eigentlich wollte ich ja keine neue Story schreiben, bevor ich bei den anderen weiter geschrieben habe, aber bitte verzeiht mir diese Geschichte ist einfach so aus mir herausgesprudelt, ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Seit nicht böse gg_**

_**Paaring: Hermine Granger / Draco Malfoy**_

**_Vorinhalt: Aus Malfoys Sicht. Eine Gesichte über sein Leben als Todesesser und eine Hermine die er verbotener Weise gerettet hat und sie jetzt nicht mehr loswird. gg_**

_**Like black and white**_

**Kapitel: Was für eine Nacht**

Blonde Haare, blaue Augen so würde wohl jeder einen Engel beschreiben, doch nicht Draco Malfoy der sich von seinem Spiegelbild wegdrehte und seufzte. Auch wenn er wie ein Engel aussah so war er doch genau das Gegenteil. Er fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar und seufzte schon zu viele Menschen mussten seinetwegen leiden, nur weil er auf seinen Vater gehört hatte, getan hatte was dieses Monster ihm zugetragen hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr, er konnte nicht mehr, doch wusste er dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Doch einen gab es aber dann gab es kein zurück mehr.

Der Tod, schien ihm immer Näher zurücken, doch wollte er sein Leben nicht auf so schwächliche Art hinter sich bringen. Wieder spürte er diesen bekannten Schmerz an seinem linken Unterarm, zu oft hatte der Lord ihn schon gerufen und seit er seine völlige Macht erlangt hatte fast jede Woche. Draco war es satt doch er wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. So seufzte er tief und zog sich seine Todesesser Robe an und apparierte zu dem Menschen den er am meisten Verachtete.

Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn in sich verschluckt und er sah nur völlige Dunkelheit, langsam konnte er die Konturen der anderen Todesesser wieder erkennen. Er rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf. „Ich hoffe du verstehst warum ich das getan habe" schnarrte die kalte böse Stimme Voldemorts zu ihm durch. Am liebsten hätte er dieses Scheusal eigenhändig umgebracht doch wusste er, er konnte es nicht „ Ja, mein Lord" murmelte er demütig obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte. „Gut, ihr könnt gehen" sprach die große unmenschliche Gestalt und seine Stimme wurde nur mehr zu einem flüstern. Draco nahm all die Kraft zusammen die er noch besaß und apparierte nach Hause, wo er sich auf seinem großen Bett nieder ließ um den einzigen Wunsch den er hatte zu erfüllen- zu schlafen.

Die Sonne schien auf sein Gesicht das so voller blauer Flecke und Narben war. Das was von so einer Nacht bei Voldemort übrig blieb. Langsam regte er sich, jeder Körperteil tat ihm weh und er stöhnte gedemütigt auf. Wie hatte er nur je seinen Vater bewundern können, dafür?

Wenn auch nur langsam fragte er sich warum er so blöd gewesen war, langsam fragte er sich ob Dumbledore mit seinen Worten doch recht gehabt hatte. Vielleicht konnte man wirklich in Ruhe und Frieden leben?

Langsam reifte ein Entschluss in ihm, er konnte und wollte dem Lord nicht mehr dienen, der einzige der ihm da noch helfen könnte war Dumbledore das wusste er aber er war noch zu stolz das zuzugeben und den klugen Zauberer um Hilfe zu bitten.

Eine Woche später, der Lord hatte ihn dreimal gerufen war all der Stolz den er in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte verschwunden und er entschloss sich dazu zu Dumbledore zugehen.

„Warum soll ich dir glauben, Draco Malfoy?" fragte Dumbledore und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Sonne schien in sein großes, rundes Zimmer. Was sollte er für ihn machen? Das fragte er sich doch genau so, warum sollte genau Dumbledore ihm helfen können. „Ich weiß es nicht" murmelte Draco leise und blickte auf den Boden. Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Warum bist du dann zu mir gekommen, was erwartest du von mir?" fragte er weiter. Lange überlegte Draco, ja was erwartete er von dem alten weißen Mann, dass er wusste wie Draco dem Lord entgehen konnte, wie er wieder ein freier Mann werden konnte. Und wieder antwortete er mit der gleichen Antwort: „ Ich weiß es nicht" Er fragte sich langsam ob es eine blöde Idee war her zu kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst, Draco" flüsterte der alte weiße Mann. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, verdammt, ich dachte sie könnten mir helfen. Ich bereue es zu ihm zu gehören. Ich bereue es Menschen zutöten, ich bereue alles, ich bereue es sogar das ich einmal stolz auf meinen Vater war, ich bereue es das ich jetzt genau so bin wie er und nichts dagegen tun kann, aber ja was können sie schon tun?" fragte er und eine Träne bildete sich in seinen Augen, die er mit größter Mühe zurück halten konnte. „ Ich dachte es wäre nicht so schrecklich Menschen zutöten, ich wusste nicht das es so weh tut. Aber ja sie können mir nicht helfen" murmelte er noch leise und stand auf und verließ das Büro des älteren Mannes.

Die Wochen vergingen viel langsamer seit Draco ein Todesesser geworden war, er lebte nur mehr dafür. An den Tagen zitterte er vor dem nächsten Treffen in den Nächten hatte er Albträume. Es ging immer so weiter, nie schlief er durch, immer wieder wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

Wieder einmal war ein Treffen einberufen worden und es graute ihm schon davor. Er wusste zulange war der letzte Angriff zurück. Diese Nacht würde er wieder töten müssen und doch wollte er es nicht.

Er apparierte mit zwei anderen Todesessern vor ein kleines weißes vorzeige Haus in einer kleinen Vorstadt von London. Hier sah alles so normal aus, niemand bekam von dem Krieg der herrschte etwas mit. Keiner der Muggel die hier lebten. Granger las er auf dem Namenschild unter der Hausnummer.(A/N: Hihi, natürlich wissen alle wer gemeint ist und ihr haltet jetzt sicher alle die Luft an freu hihi)Irgendwo her kannte er diesen Namen doch er wusste nicht mehr woher. Die zwei Todessesser nahmen die zwei Personen, anscheinend ein Ehepaar, in die Zange und Draco hatte die Aufgabe sich nach anderen Menschen in dem Haus umzusehen. Wenn er glück hatte musste er diese Nacht nicht morden.

ER betratt den Ersten Stock und öffnete eine Tür, ein großes dunkles Zimmer kam zum Vorschein „Lumos" flüsterte er leise und blickte sich um. Im Bett lag eine Person. Braune lange Haare waren das erste was er sah und er erschreckte kurz. Natürlich kannte er sie „Granger?" flüsterte er leise und blickte auf die Gestalt. Jetzt wusste er woher ihm der Name bekannt vorkam. Auf dem Bett lag Hermine Granger und öffnete die Augen als sie ein Geräusch war nahm. „Was...?" fragte sie leise kam aber nicht weiter als Draco ihr die Hand auf den Mund schlug. „Pst" machte er und blickte sich nach den anderen Todesessern um. Entweder er brachte sie jetzt um oder er musste sie hier schnell weg schaffen.

Seine Entscheidung war schon gefallen als er sie in seine Arme zog und mit ihr apparierte. In seiner Wohnung ließ er sie wieder los. „Was?"

Fragte sie nur. „Ich muss wieder zurück, bleib hier, ich erkläre dir alles später" sagte er schnell und war darauf auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Die zwei anderen Todesesser hatten sein verschwinden nicht bemerkt und er dankte Gott kurz dafür und trat dann zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. Die Leichen lagen am Boden und er blickte kurz hin. Knochen standen in einem komischen Winkel ab und Draco schüttelte sich kurz.

„Es war keiner mehr im Haus" schnarrte er zu den beiden. „Lasst uns gehen" die zwei nickten und sie apparierten zum schwarzen Lord.

„Sie war nicht dort?" schnarrte der dunkle Lord mit seiner hohen Stimme. „ Wer, my Lord?" fragte einer der beiden Todesesser die mit Draco im Haus gewesen war. „Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Harry Potter" meinte Voldemort kalt und deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf die drein. Der bekannte Schmerz durchflutete Dracos Körper.

„Geht" herrschte Voldemort nach einer Weile und Draco konzentrierte sich kurz und apparierte nach Hause. Er hatte ganz Granger vergessen, die in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und auf ihn wartete.

Draco ließ sich erschöpft auf der großen Couch nieder und schloss vor Müdigkeit die Augen, eine Schnittwunde klaffte an seinem Bein und blutete heftig, die schwarze Hose war schon tiefrot. „Malfoy?" fragte Granger leise und erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte und ging langsam zu ihm. Er zog die Todesesser Maske von seinem Gesicht und nickte. „Was ist mit deinem Bein?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Schnittwunde. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte leise: „Voldemort" Granger blickte ihn schockiert an und er zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. „ Darf ich?" fragte sie. Er schloss wieder die Augen und nickte. Sie hockte sich langsam auf den Boden vor ihm und besah die Wunde. „Hast du irgendwo Handtücher?" fragte sie. „Dritte Tür rechts" murmelte er leise. Sie stand auf und kam mit drei großen Handtüchern zurück. Jenes welches sie mit Wasser durchtränkt hatte wickelte sie langsam um sein Bein und dann das Trockene.

Er war müde und erschöpft und wollte eigentlich nur schlafen, doch wusste er musste er mit ihr reden. Sie würde fragen stellen und er musste sie beantworten.

Doch sie blieb stumm und er öffnete kurz die Augen um sie anzusehen. Sie hatte nur ein kurzes Schwarzes Nachthemd an und blickte ihn an.

Sie musterte ihn von Kopf und Fuß und öffnete dann langsam ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen: „ Was... Warum bin ich hier?... Du" sprach sie verwirrt und er sagte spottend: „ Ich bin ein Todesesser ja" „Willst du... Nein kannst du mir erzählen was passiert ist und warum ich jetzt hier bin?" Sie blickte ihn an und zog ihre Füße an ihren Körper. Noch immer saß sie am Boden und blickte zu ihm auf.

Draco seufzte kurz und nickte dann zögernd. Sie hatte das Recht zu erfahren was passiert war.

„ Ja" murmelte er leise und sprach weiter: „ Voldemort gab mir und zwei anderen Todesessern den Auftrag dein Haus anzugreifen. Die zwei anderen kümmerten sich um deine Eltern und ich sollte das Haus nach anderen Bewohnern absuchen." Granger blickte ihn erstaunt an und zögerte dann kurz. „ Meine Eltern sind..." fing sie an doch er unterbrach sie „ Ja, tut mir Leid" Sie schluckte kurz und schloss dann ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen.

„Willst du jetzt nicht gehen?" fragte er sie nach einer Weile überrascht „Warum sollte ich?" fragte sie trotzig und öffnete wieder ihre Augen. „Weil du weißt das ich ein Todesesser bin" murmelte er müde. „Ich weiß nur dass du mich gerettet hast, aber warum?" fragte sie.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, diese Frage stellte er sich selber immer und immer wieder. „ Bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein" nuschelte er und zog sein verletztes Bein auf die Couch.

Granger grinste kurz und nickte. „Du solltest schlafen" meinte sie nach eine Weile in der sie ihn beobachtete hatte bei dem Versuch seine Augen offen zuhalten. Er nickte nur und versuchte aufzustehen. Granger schloss ihre Hand um seine Hüfte und half ihm in das Schlafzimmer das er ansteuerte. Sie half ihm ins Bett und nahm dann daneben auf einem der weichen Stühle platz.

„Was für eine Nacht" murmelte Draco müde und schlief ein.


	2. 2 Kapitel Trauer

_**Paaring: Hermine Granger / Draco Malfoy**_

**_Vorinhalt: Aus Malfoys Sicht. Eine Gesichte über sein Leben als Todesesser und eine Hermine die er verbotener Weise gerettet hat und sie jetzt nicht mehr loswird. gg_**

_**Like black and white**_

**2. Kapitel Trauer**

Die Sonne schien in sein Gesicht und wieder erinnerte er mit seinem blonden Haar und den blauen Augen, die jetzt geschlossen waren an einen Engel, ein unglücklicher Engel, den er verzog das Gesicht als er seinen rechten Fuß bewegte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und schlug die Decke zurück und wankte dann in die Küche.

„Du bist ja noch immer da", murmelte er Granger zu die auf der Küchenbank saß und einen Kaffe trank.

„Wieder mal total charmant Malfoy, oder?" fragte sie und blickte auf. „Ja" knurrte er und nahm sich selber eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

Draco nahm einen Schluck und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder, er verzog kurz das Gesicht weil sein Bein schmerzte.

„Was machst du eigentlich?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Eigentlich hielt er nichts von Smalltalk aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen. Granger blickte ihn kurz an und zog dabei die Augenbraun in die Höhe, antwortete dann aber: „ Ich studiere Zaubertränke und Verwandlung" „Immer am Arbeiten Granger?" „ ja" meinte sie stolz. Er schnaubte kurz. „ Was machst du denn?" wollte sie wissen. „Nichts" murmelte er wahrheitsgetreu und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Verschwindest du eigentlich bald?" fragte er und blickte sie an. Das Bild von den beiden in der kleinen Küche wie sie sich gegenüber saßen und die Sonne aus dem kleinen Fenster auf sie schien, ließ sie fast wirken wie eine Freunde, fast wie eine Familie, wie zwei sich Liebende, wenn man von ihrem verhärteten Blick für einander absah.

„ Wie den ohne Zauberstab?" fragte sie ihn „Der liegt auf meinen Nachtkästchen" murmelte sie noch leise und er seufzte. „ Gut ich bring dich dort hin und dann verschwindest du, okay?" fragte er sie und blickte sie böse an. „Klar, als ob ich bei dir bleiben würde" sagte sie und er zuckte innerlich zusammen den diese Worte taten ihm verdammt weh und er wusste einfach nicht warum.

„Okay, gib mir deine Hand" sagte er kühl und hielt Granger seine rechte Hand hin. Sie zögerte kurz und er verdrehte die Augen, doch dann nahm sie sie und hielt sich fest daran. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Granger ließ sofort seine Hand aus als sie sich wieder manifestierten. Die Sonne schien auf das kleine Vorzeigehaus, wie Draco es still nannte und Granger öffnete die Tür. Langsam ging sie durch das Haus bis sie ihm Wonzimmer stehen blieb und die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

Die Leichen ihrer Eltern lagen noch immer dort und sie fing leise an zu weinen und rannte dann so schnell sie konnte in ihr Zimmer. Draco, der nicht wusste warum er nicht schon längst wieder gegangen war, folgte ihr und betratt ihr Zimmer. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und weinte herzzerreißend. Draco wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte und blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete sie. Wenn er davon absah, dass sie weinte, musste er zugeben, dass sie ganz hübsch aussah. Ihr schwarzes kurzes Nachthemd hatte sie noch immer an und verlieh ihr etwas Einsames und Verlassenes.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch wusste nicht was, wusste nicht wie er sie trösten sollte.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie wieder zu weinen auf und blickt zu ihm auf. Kleine Tränen standen noch immer in ihren Augen und ihre sonst so schönen Augen waren gerötete.

„Ich werde langsam gehen" murmelte Draco als er sich von ihrem Anblick los reißen konnte. „Nicht" murmelte sie und sprang auf als er sich umdrehte. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und schob sich vor ihn. „Was?... Warum?" fragte Draco und blickte zu ihr hinunter, da sie ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als er. Sie wurde leicht rot und blickte auf den Boden. „ Ich... ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken" murmelte sie leise und lehnte sich zu ihm hinauf und küsste ihn langsam auf die Wange. Er schreckte nicht zurück und blieb einfach nur starr stehen. Als sie sich von ihm löste blickte er noch kurz zu ihr und apparierte dann. In seiner Wohnung ließ er sich auf seiner Couch nieder und spürte noch immer die leichten Konturen ihrer Lippen auf seiner Wange.

„Er hat was?" fragte Ron und wurde blass. „ Er hat mich gerettet" wiederholte Hermine und nickte. „Draco Malfoy?" fragte Harry Potter nun erstaunt und Hermine nickte wieder. „Harry Potter" wieder holte sie.

„Aber... aber warum?" fragte Ginny und blickte Hermine an. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, er wahr wohl nicht mehr mit seinem Leben zufrieden oder so" „Wär ich auch nicht" meinte Ron und grinste. „Ron" meinte die braunhaarige erbost und verschränkte die Hände vor ihrem Körper. „ Er hat mich gerettet ohne ihn wäre ich Tod, Ron, ich bin ihm ziemlich dankbar. Und jetzt muss ich zu Dumbledore" meinte sie und sprang auf.

Hermine Granger saß in dem großen runden Büro und blickte zu ihrem ehemaligen Direktor, der dachte angestrengt nach und lehnte sich dann etwas weiter vor um etwas zu sagen: „Draco Malfoy hat dich also gerettet" Hermine nickte „ Hmmm, hätte nicht gedacht das er es ernst meint" murmelte der ältere Zauberer und strich sich über den weißen, langen Bart.

„Was ernst meint?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „ Er kam vorige Woche zu mir und bat mich ihm zu helfen" „ Und?" fragte Hermine gespannt und blickte ihn bittend an. „ Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß wie ich ihm helfen soll" „ Er hat mich gerettet" sagte Hermine erbost „ Sie müssen ihm einfach helfen" sagte sie und sprang auf und ging zur Tür „Wenn Sie ihm nicht helfen wollen dann werde ich es tun" murmelte sie und nahm die Klinke der Tür in die Hand. „ Wie willst du ihm den helfen, mein Kind?" fragte Dumbledore und Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht" murmelte sie beschämt und blickte ihn traurig an. „Du willst ihm wirklich helfen?", murmelte er und stand auf. Sie nickte und verfolgte wie er zum Fenster ging und eine weile hinaus sah.

„Du könntest dich um ihn kümmern immer wenn er von Voldemort kommt" überlegte er „ aber woher weis ich wann er bei Voldemort ist?" fragte Hermine verzweifelt. „Hmm" machte Dumbledore und strich sich über seinen Bart „Ich werde dir eine Eule schicke, wenn du das willst" „Ja" meinte sie erfreut. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass er sich von dir helfen lassen wird." Hermine nickte und verließ dankbar das Büro.

Zwei Wochen hatte Draco nun schon nichts mehr von Voldemort gehört und er war glücklich darüber. Doch er hatte die schlechte Vorahnung, dass es heute Nacht wieder so weit sein würde. Er seufzte und spürte da auch schon den bekannten Schmerz in seinem Unterarm und machte sich auf den Weg.

Voldemorts rote Augen bohrten sich in Dracos blaue als er sich langsam erhob und ein paar Schritte zurückging. „Draco, du hast mich enttäuscht." Murmelte er mit seiner hohen Stimme und Draco blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Warum, Meister?" fragte er demütig. „Das hat dich nichts anzugehen" knurrte der böse und schickte einen Fluch auf den Blonden.

Das Treffen war beendet und Draco versuchte langsam auf zustehen um zuapparrieren, er glaubte das er sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte und konnte nicht richtig atmen. Sein linkes Fußgelenk schmerzte auch stark und blutete und er hielt sich an einem Baum fest um nicht wieder um zu kippen. Sein Mantel war voller Schlamm genau so wie sein Gesicht und seine Haare. Er seufzte tief und konzentrierte sich dann.

Das erste was er in seiner Wohnung tat war das er sich auf der großen Couch nieder ließ und die Augen schloss. Er wusste, dass er die Blutung stoppen musste. „ Malfoy" hörte er da eine schockierte Stimme und öffnete benommen die Augen. „Granger?" flüsterte er und es war wie ein Hauchen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl durchströmte kurz seinen Körper. Draco schloss vor Müdigkeit die Augen obwohl er wissen wollte wie sie hier rein kam und was sie hier machte.

Granger erhob sich und kam nach einer Weile wieder und hatte ein paar Handtücher in ihrer Hand. Eines legte sie um seine Wunde am Fußgelenk und mit einem anderen begann sie vorsichtig sein Gesicht und seine Haare abzurubbeln. Er musste zugeben, dass er es genoss.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie auf und blickte ihn einfach nur an. „Was machst du hier?" krächzte er und versuchte die Augen zuöffnen. „Ich erklärs dir morgen" murmelte sie leise und half ihm wieder in sein Bett.

Draco öffnete seine blauen Augen, die Haare waren noch verschmutzt und er gähnte kurz.  
Er schlich in seine Küche und blieb vom Donner gerührt stehen, da saß sie, er hatte sie ganz vergessen. „Morgen" murmelte sie selbstverständlich und lächelte ihn an. Draco blickte sie verwundert an nickte dann aber.

„Also was machst du hier?" fragte Draco und ließ sich wieder wie schon beim ersten Mal ihr gegenüber auf den Platz nieder. Eine Kaffeetasse stand dort schon für ihn. Sie lächelte ihn wieder an und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. „Ich wollte dir helfen" murmelte sie dann. Er blickte sie kurz an, schüttelte dann aber wieder den Kopf. „Wieso? Ich bin ein Todesesser, was willst du von mir?" fragte er und wurde wütend. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen" murmelte sie leise und er lachte kurz auf. „Sag mir Granger wie du mir helfen willst?" fragte er sie herausfordernd. Sie blickte auf ihre Tasse und tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er leise, doch sie hatte es gehört und blickte ihn wütend an. „ja jetzt frage ich mich auch warum ich dir helfen wollte" sagte sie und schniefte kurz und apparierte dann. Er blickte noch eine Weile auf den Platz wo sie gestanden ist und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Er hatte ihre Berührungen genossen, doch er wusste, sie war gut und er war böse, es hatte keinen Sinn, es würde immer so bleiben und was konnte er ihr schon bieten, nichts. Er blickte traurig drein und humpelte dann ins Bad.

Weinend ließ sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Warum ist er so ein Arsch?" fragte sie die Wand und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was habe ich erwartete?" fragte sie sich selber „ Das er nett zu mir ist? Das wir Freunde werden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste es ja selbst nicht, woher sollte dann Draco es wissen.

Eine graue Eule klopfte an ihr Fenster und sie seufzte, das war die Eule die ihr schon Dumbledore beim ersten Mal geschickt hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie wieder zu ihm wollte, ob er sie überhaupt ließ. Sie schüttelte sich kurz machte sich dann aber doch auf den Weg.

Das Treffen mit Voldemort war wieder mal so weit. Draco wälzte sich unter Quallen im Schlamm und schrie auf. Der Schmerz stach wie Messer immer und immer wieder in seine Brust ein. Er stöhnte gequält auf.

Nach einer Weile, er wusste nicht ob es sich um Stunden gehandelt hatte oder doch nur Minuten apparierte er nach Hause. Noch bevor er aufrecht stand wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum und er fiel zu Boden. „Malfoy" meinte Granger erschreckt und kniete sich zu ihm. Er wollte sie fragen was sie hier mache, ob er sie nicht wie Dreck behandelt hatte, doch er war zu schwach, aber er musste zugeben das er sich freute sie zusehen und ein kleines lächeln zauberte sich auf sein Gesicht. Bevor er abermals in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Komm, wach auf" murmelte Granger und strich ihm übers Gesicht. Sie saß neben ihm auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn an. Draco erwachte gequält und stöhnte auf. „Na endlich" flüsterte Granger und streichelte ihm über den Oberarm. Draco war zu schwach sich ihrer Berührungen zu entziehen und schloss so nur seine Augen und genoss ihre weichen, zarten Berührungen. „Granger" flüsterte er rau „ Was machst du hier? Ich dachte" er schluckte kurz und setzte dann wieder an. „Schhhh" machte sie und strich kurz über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen. „Glaubst du ich lasse mich so einfach davon abhalten dir zu helfen?" fragte sie liebevoll und er schluckte kurz und öffnete dann seine Augen um sie an zusehen. Er sah ihr wunderschönes braunes Gesicht, die braunen, großen Augen die ihn so gütig zulächelten und ihren roten, weichen Mund. Er seufzte kurz.

Sie begann wieder über seinen Oberarm zustreicheln, seine Narben nach zufahren und er schloss wieder die Augen und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein.

Die Sonne strahlte in sein Zimmer und er öffnete seine Augen, er fühlte sich noch immer schwach, aber schon wieder besser. Anscheinend hatte sie seine Rippen geheilt denn er konnte wieder normal atmen. Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich um, dann lächelte er. Granger saß in dem großen Stuhl und schlief. Ihr braunes Haar und die Sonne die auf sie schien ließ sie wie ein Engel aussehen. Er stand wankend auf und ging zu ihr. Er legte die weiche Decke auf ihren Körper und ging dann in die Küche. Dort kochte Draco erstmals Kaffee und wartete dann darauf, dass sie aufwachte.

Nach einer Weile kam sie und rieb sich ihre Augen, als sie ihn sah lächelte sie und er nickte kurz.

„Ich wer jetzt dann langsam" murmelte sie und er nickte. Verdammt er wollte nicht nicken, wollte nicht das sie ging, doch was konnte er sagen, was konnte er tun das sie bei ihm blieb. Was sollte sie auch bei ihm. Er schluckte und biss sich auf seine Lippe. Sie sah wie er mit sich kämpfte und sie strich zärtlich über seine Wange und lächelte ihm zu bevor sie verschwand.

Celina Hp: schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt

Sunnylein: ja ich lasse es weiter sprudeln, schau ma mal was raus kommt

Valpuri: und hier ist es oder hier war es ? na ja egal

silver moonstone: danke schön

sarah.easy: ja es soll zeigen das Dumbledore nicht alles weiß und ihm noch nicht vertraut


End file.
